hollywoodundeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Usual Suspects
Usual Suspects is the second single released from the band's fourth album, Day of the Dead. Background J-Dog described the track as the most "old-school song" on the album. He went on to state, "It sounds like an old Suicidal Tendencies-type of song mixed with Hollywood Undead. We all grew up listening to things like Suicidal. As far as sound-wise, it was one of the more old school songs we've done. Some of the other songs are more dance-y, and this is straight up metal, punk rock. Subject matter and song-wise, it's how the band started. Like you said, we still tend to find ourselves doing the same shit years later." J-Dog also spoke about the inspiration behind the writing of the song. "We were in the studio drinking as usual. We were next to 7/11, so we were getting Big Gulp cups of ice filled with champagne and orange juice. We were literally walking around Sunset Boulevard with mimosas essentially, but people would look and think it was orange juice. We were getting shitfaced. We started writing lyrics about the Sunset Strip because that's where we were recording. Johnny was getting weird talking about losing his mind. We started writing lyrics, and that song came about like an old school Hollywood Undead track. A lot of people don't realize. They think we're different now. The band still acts the same way and does the exact same shit we've done since we started in 2005. We're still drinking as we're walking down the street writing lyrics." The song title phrase originates from a famous line of dialogue, "Round up the usual suspects," spoken by the local Vichy police chief, Louis Renault, in the 1942 film Casablanca. Music video The music video for the song was released on June 2, 2015. J-Dog spoke with Artist Direct about the video: "A friend of mine has a filming duo with another friend. It's pretty awesome. It looks sort of like The Prodigy's "Smack My Bitch Up." It's pretty rad. They filmed some of it during our Troubadour show. It's chaotic. It's like old school Hollywood Undead shit. It's filmed from the point-of-view of a fan who's going crazy. That's probably my favorite song on the album. I missed the days when Hollywood Undead was able to shoot more videos. Nowadays, it's all about budgets, fucking politics, and what's going to be a "single." Why can't we just got together with whoever wants to film and make a video? So, we actually did that, and it came out awesome." Lyrics I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind Woke up one morning on the Sunset Strip With a half-smoked blunt and some blood on my lip Hit up Loraine for that Mary Jane Man, all she had left was Menage a Twang Rolled in the Pink, I picked up some Cuervo Walking sideways and I'm starting to swerve-o Last night was wild, blew my money at Jumbo's Wine and dine, tig ol' bitties and bimbos Hollywood rat pack, cans in my backpack Cruise through your valley and I'm snatching your snapbacks Huffing on some paint and I think that I'm half-black Roll another blunt and fuck it up over this track I think I've lost my mind But I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind Yet I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city If everybody gotta be everything they wanna be I don't think I'd see you bitches sitting right in front of me You can tint them windows, pack another pistol This bitch was talking shit 'bout my Hollywood hits, so... You can come west but you'll never be West Coast Doping on these motherfuckers deep in the DeSoto Oh no, tell me what you wanna be You can be anything but not another Three I'm a holy roller, slow blunt smoker The mask on the page of a wanted poster Look into my eyes and tell me what you see The wickedness in you is the wickedness in me I think I've lost my mind But I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind Yet I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city How did I let this happen? This life I can't get back from This fully loaded magnum, if you got some questions, ask 'em I turned into a madman like Dahmer mixed with Manson I'll take this song for ransom, make you scream my fucking anthem I'm knocking at your door, I'm pacing back and forth You better board up your windows 'cause I might start a war Or maybe I'm just tripping, this weed has got me spinning Undead until I die so when I die you know I'm living I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind I think I've lost my mind But I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind Yet I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind (I think I've lost my mind, whoa) But I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city I think I've lost my mind (I think I've lost my mind, whoa) Yet I'm feeling so alive What a pity, it's so pretty Looking through the bars and I see my city Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - vocals *Danny - clean vocals *Funny Man - vocals *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Sean Gould - bass, engineering, guitars, mixing, production, programming *Ted Jensen - mastering Trivia *The track is called The Usual Suspects in the album booklet, which means that could have been the working title of the song. *J-Dog stated that this is probably his favorite song from the album. *Charlie Scene mentions making you sing his anthem, which is most likely Everywhere I Go. *Johnny 3 Tears' line, "Doping on these motherfuckers deep in their DeSoto, oh no," is a reference to his line on I Am where he states, "Change them plates on a powder blue DeSoto, fuck no." * Funny Man mentions thinking he is "half-black." Deuce makes a similar claim on his own song, Now You See My Life. Category:Singles Category:2015 Category:Day of the Dead Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Funny Man Category:Charlie Scene Category:Danny Category:Songs Category:Explicit Category:Songs played live Category:Title not after Lyrics Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Da Kurlzz Category:Written by Danny Category:Written by Funny Man Category:Written by J-Dog Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Sean Gould Category:Produced by Sean Gould